Dirty Little Problem
by fersuremaybefersurenot98
Summary: Rory's cheeks suddenly burned a deep red "I haven't came in over a month!" So, Rory's been having this problem lately, and he just can't take it anymore. Less than innocent relationships resurface, but Rory can't really take all the blame, and he really can't be assed to care. Ethan and Benny are so warm and fit. Slash. Smut. RxBxE, rated extreme 'M' for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is an extremely gay, ****'M' rated fic, okay? Smut without plot! **

**AN: This is also Bethory, which is a pretty hot/cute pairing, in my opinion. I'm writing this because I challenged myself to write a smut fic, and also because I wanted to, and I don't think there's enough of it. Maybe I'll write another, more meaningful Bethory fic sometime in the future, but as of right now, this story is my Bethory focus. I hope you enjoy it! I loved writing it. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

"We were supposed to wait for Benny, E." Rory nearly squeaked as he was gently pushed to the bed.

"Shh.." Ethan shushes him, gently connecting their lips. "He won't mind, trust me. And he'll be here soon enough." Beginning to tug lightly at the loops of Rory's jeans, Ethan places kisses all along the vampire's neck and collar bone, listening as the blonde purrs appreciative sounds. Ethan then begins sucking and nipping gently at the pale skin under his lips, and the blonde moans as he Ethan's hard-on's grind against each other.

"Mmm, Ethan." Rory moans, swiveling his hips upward. Ethan smiles and swiftly positions himself so that one of his leg's is between Rory's, his thigh steadily grinding against the vampire's growing erection. Rory hums his enjoyment and grinds back, biting his lip as Ethan continues his handiwork, smiling when he sees a darkening hickey on the blonde's neck. The Seer nips at the bruise a couple more times, earning a soft groan before running a hand up and down Rory's chest, tweaking at a nipple lightly.

"God, E." Rory moans, throwing his head back as he begins to move faster, feeling a not-so familiar tension build up in his abdomen.

"Come on, E, you couldn't wait a few more minutes?" Came a slightly annoyed voice from the doorway, and Rory groaned also in annoyance, as Ethan pulled away to sit up on his knees.

"You couldn't wait?" Rory whined, pouting as he looked between the two best friends, blue eyes wide and pleading. "I was almost there!"

"Can't have you finished before we've even started!" Benny flashes him a cocky grin, and suddenly pushes Ethan forward so that he's on his hands and knees over Rory. Ethan grins and leans down on his elbows to once again connect his lips with Rory's, and then groans as Benny roughly grinds into him from behind.

"Still having that 'problem' you mentioned last week, Ror?" Benny asks, pulling away from a now pouting Ethan as he rummages around in Rory's closet.

"Yes!" Rory groaned, disappointed when Ethan reluctantly moves off of him to stand up near the bed. "It would've been gone if you hadn't have interrupted!" His cheeks suddenly burned a deep red. "I haven't came in over a month!"

"We're gonna take care of that." Benny said, smiling almost lovingly as he pulls Rory up on the bed. "Now let's see what's under these clothes." Ethan and Benny successfully shed the vampire of his clothing, and are soon enough looking at the blonde in nothing but a red pair of boxers.

"You sure your mom's not gonna be home anytime soon?" Ethan asked, admiring Rory's lean muscles as Benny begins pulling several different naughty items from a duffel bag.

"Nope, she's gonna be out until late." Rory replies, biting his lip as Ethan gently runs a hand over the bump in his boxers. "Mmm...meeting out of town."

"Good, we won't have to rush, then." Benny smiles, moving to settle between the blonde's legs and swiftly pulling down his boxers enough to slip the vampire's aching member out, and Rory sucks in a breath as Benny grips him. He then moans as the spellmaster begins pumping him lightly, bringing the head inches from his lips.

"Mmm...Benny, more!" Rory pleads as he thrusts upwards into Benny's warm hand, sitting up on his elbows to watch. The spellmaster grins and darts his tongue out to lick tentatively at the pearls of precum gathered on the tip. He hears Ethan let out a quiet groan and smiles as Rory bucks upward. He whimpers as Benny continues to take tiny licks around his big, throbbing cock.

"Benny!" Rory pouts, eyes wide, and pupils blown so that hardly any blue could be seen. "Please?" Benny couldn't help but adore how very _cute_ the blonde vampire looked at the moment, managing to still look so innocent even as Benny licked his cock like a child with a lollipop.

"Please what, RV?" Benny smiled brightly, wrapping his lips lightly around the head of Rory's cock, giving a gently suck and then pulling back just as quickly.

"Please, Benny?" Rory pouted, swiveling his lips.

"Please what?" Benny demanded, feeling his own member harden impossibly. He smiled when he felt Ethan removing his shoes and socks, and begin to tug down his pants.

"Please give me more! Please, Benny, I need more! Please suck my cock, I need to come!" He begged as Benny finally relented, lowing his head and taking a few inches of Rory into his mouth, slicking the proud, hard, pole with saliva as he bobbed his head up and down. Rory threw his head back and gave a broken moan as Benny took more of him in, his head beginning to hit the back of his throat. The spellmaster didn't even gag as he deep throated the vampire, a skill he was proud to show.

"Suck." Three fingers were suddenly thrust in Rory's face, and he gladly took them in, happy to have something to do with his mouth. Ethan groaned at the instant obedience, and felt himself grow fully hard at the feeling of the vampire's tongue swirling around his fingers. As Rory let out a particularly loud, shaky moan, Ethan knew he was close.

"Benny, he's not gonna last much longer." Ethan warned, and Benny gave a loud hum in response, causing Rory to arch off the bed with a whimper as Ethan removed his fingers. Just as Rory's legs and abdomen began to shake, Benny pulled back slightly, drawing a cry from Rory, so close to climax.

"Don't stop! Please?!" Rory begged as the threat of tears began to sting his eyes. "So fucking close!"

Benny only gave him a sweet smile as he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Rory's cock, earning a whimper as the vampire allowed himself to flop back down into the bed, off his shaky arms.

"Don't fret sweetheart, we're almost there." Ethan smiled comfortingly as Benny scooted over to give Ethan some room to share the large bed as well. "Now be a good little slut for us and hold still."

Rory felt his cock twitch at Ethan's words and did as he was told, blushing like mad as Ethan gently spread his legs. Then, the blonde let out a yelp of surprise as he felt something warm and slippery at his entrance. Sitting up on his elbows once more and glancing down, he found Benny licking away at his entrance, like a kitten lapping up milk. Soon after, Ethan began to circle his entrance with a saliva-slick finger, and Rory felt himself grow more and more excited as the seconds ticked by. It'd been so long since either of the boys had taken him this way, and he ached to feel himself being filled up again. Rory ground down against Ethan's fingers as he tried to get used to the foreign feeling.

"More, E." Rory pleaded.

"Hush, pet." Benny smirked as he moved up until he was eye level with the vampire's cock, and took it into his mouth once more, earning a cry of pleasure as Ethan also added a second finger, pushing the digits in deeper.

"Ah! Fuck!" Rory felt the now painfully familiar feeling build up in his stomach. "_Please_!" There were tears of frustration in his eyes now, threatening to spill over. "Don't stop, don't stop! Please, more!" He cried as he was consumed by intense pleasure, hardly perceiving the words that left his lips.

"Are you gonna come for us, sweetheart?" Benny asked, smirking as he pulled back, stroking Rory in time with Ethan's thrusts. "You liked being sucked and fucked, vampire bitch?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Love it so much!" Rory cried, gripping the sheets as Ethan added a third finger and continued to prod around harshly inside his blonde friend. Rory was so lost in the pleasure, he didn't even notice how Benny had moved to suck on Ethan's proud member.

"Love that I'm fucking you with my fingers?" Ethan asked with some difficulty, shuddering at the hot mouth now wrapped around his own aching member, and Rory let out a sob, legs beginning to tremble. "Love being our little bitch?"

"Love being your little vampire bitch!" Rory sobbed as Ethan's fingers continued to penetrate him, whining high in his throat when those fingers brushed against his prostate, making him see stars. "Fuck! Harder, Ethan! Fuck me harder!" He threw his head back as Ethan gave a few particularly hard thrusts directly onto the blonde's prostate, and that was it. As he screamed, white streams of hot cum shot from his throbbing cock, up into the air, onto his face and chest as well as Ethan's face.

"Fuck." Rory faintly heard Ethan mutter as he came down from his high. He tiredly looked down to finally realize that the young seer was about to climax, by the looks of it. His hips shook from his efforts not to start thrusting into Benny's mouth, but the spellmaster seemed to be having none of it. He eagerly bobbed his head up and down, quickly, sucking as he went, and soon enough, Ethan was gently thrusting in and out of his best friend's mouth until he came with an "Oh god...fuck, Benny!"

Rory felt himself -embarrassingly- becoming harder as he watched the affair. Ethan, coming down from his orgasm, looked breathlessly at Rory and gave him a lazy grin. Benny slid out from under Ethan as well, resting against the wall as he eyed the blue eyed teen.

"Aww, look E." Benny nodded towards Rory's growing erection. "Our pretty little bitch's already half hard again." The blonde's cheeks flamed, but then everything suddenly became very hot as Benny climbed up on the bed, on all fours, and Ethan kneeled behind him, taking his ass in his hands, kneading lightly before spreading him.

"Mm." Rory began stroking Benny's face, surprised as the sorcerer suddenly blushed scarlet red, moaning as Ethan spread his cheeks. "Kiss me." Benny murmured all the same, and Rory did just that, taking the teens warm face in his hands. Benny found himself moaning more and more as Ethan nuzzled the crevice almost lovingly and began to eat him out, starting with tentative, small licks around the tight ring of muscles. Then, stiffening his tongue, he began to lightly thrust the muscle in and out of the spellmasters velvety entrance. As Ethan began to use more force, began to dip his thumbs into his Benny's hole, stretching him more, licking deeper.

"Mmm _Ethan_." Benny moaned. "You're so fucking good." He arched his back as the seer began to penetrate him with one of his fingers, much in the same manner as he's done to Rory. "Fuck, E. Give me more, I can take it!" Rory kissed him hard as Benny let out broken sounds to Ethan's fingers entering him, enjoying the pain mixing with the pleasure.

"Rory, can you hand me those items that are in the desk over there?" Ethan smiled deviously as he continued to please his lover, listening to the erotic sounds he made as his ass eagerly swallowed Ethan's fingers over and over again.

Rory, compliant as ever, quickly retrieved the vibrator, dildo, lube, and something in a plastic bag for Ethan and set them down on the bed.

"Come here, Rory." Benny smiled, beckoning him over to him. "Lie down in front of me, baby." Rory eagerly lied down in front of Benny, who chuckled at the excited teen and pulled him closer by the hips. The spellmaster once again connected his lips with Rory's entrance and circled the still-tight hole with his tongue, moaning when Ethan's fingers began massaging his prostate with his long fingers.

"God, E." Benny moaned, hearing Rory echo the sound as he pushed back against the intruding fingers. "It's been so long..."

"How does it feel, sweetheart?" Ethan asked, groaning as he thrust his fingers now freely in and out of Benny's pretty little hole.

"So good." Benny let out a broken moan and started to jerk Rory off slowly, still screwing away at the vampire's tight hole with his mouth. Rory began lightly thrusting up into Benny's grasp, and Benny chuckled as he moved his mouth from Rory's entrance to his hardened cock, sucking and licking.

"Uuh, Benny." Rory moaned as Benny's mouth moved up and down around his aching cock, enjoying the waves of pleasure that washed over him. Rory then smirked as Benny let out a strangled moan when Ethan suddenly thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot dead on by the sounds of it. Ethan then started mercilessly pounding into Benny, who's entire frame shook with the force of being fucked.

"Fuck him, Ethan." Rory said, a gleam in his blue eyes. "He loves it." Ethan grinned and screwed Benny even deeper, causing the taller teen to pull his mouth from Rory's cock, throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure.

"That's it, baby." Ethan said, listening to his lovers moans of pleasure. Music to his ears. He brought a hand up and then smacked it down hard on Benny's ass, smiling when he was rewarded with a yelp of surprise. "Sing for me."

Caught up in the sexy display and his own pleasure, Rory didn't notice when Benny reached behind him on the bed to retrieve the vibrator Rory had brought over. Rory's eyes widened at the vibrator and so did Benny's smile as he held the object to Rory's lips. He immediately began to suck, coating the device in a slick layer of saliva before Benny pulled it back, groaning.

"Mmm." Benny closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Ethan's cock prodding his own bundle of nerves before setting his attention back to Rory...well, trying, more like.

"Relax, babe, this won't hurt." Nodding his consent, Rory felt the intruding object slowly sink into him, stretching him. There was a little pain, but not much, and as Benny began moving the thing in and out, Rory felt the familiar waves of pleasure overtaking his body.

"More, Benny." Rory moaned and Benny immediately picked up the pace, beginning to fuck the dildo into Rory like there was no tomorrow. Benny answered Rory's purrs with a whimper of his own, beginning to mewl cutely as Ethan hit his spot over and over.

"I'm close." Ethan moaned, tilting his head back as his thrusts became more frantic, screwing ever harder and faster. The abused bed shifted and creaked as Ethan rocked forward into his best friend-turned lover, roughly smacking his reddened cheeks. Grasping at the sheets with one hand and fucking the vibrator into Rory was the spellmaster, with his mouth hanging open in a near endless string of moans and pleads.

"Oh, shit...Benny!" Rory manages as the latter switches the vibrator on for the first time. The intruding object buzzes almost violently against Rory's sensitive prostate and it nearly drives him over the edge, especially as Benny begins to fondle and suck on his tightening testicles. "Fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Rory bites his lip harshly and pre-cum begins to leak from the tip of his hard cock.

Seeing this, Ethan comes for the second time that night, with a long, throaty moan. He grips Benny's hips hard enough to bruise, and Benny hums with contentment as he's filled. Ethan rides out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before pulling out and replacing his spent cock with long fingers.

"Sit up, Benny." Rory orders suddenly, which is kind of hard to do when your cock's half way down someone's throat and there's a vibrator pulsing roughly against your prostate. Rory reaches down and moans with painful abandon as he removes the toy. Then he sits up, pulling Benny onto his hands and knees.

"God, you're hot." Rory comments, stroking Benny's face with one hand while he jacks off roughly with the other. Ethan makes quick work of Benny, manipulating his sweet spot in just the right ways, tugging at his painfully hard member until he comes with a satisfied cry all over Ethan's hand and the sheets below. The blonde comes quickly after, seeing spots in his vision as he makes a mess of the young sorcerer's face, pushing the tip past the brunette's lips as he comes down from the high.

Benny's kiss-swollen lips wrap around the tip, sucking lightly and swallowing the remaining sperm there. Ethan smiles as he runs a hand along Benny's sides and ass, rubbing the sensitive skin, being rewarded with a shiver.

"That was better than I expected." Rory spoke first, allowing himself to fall back onto the bed, feeling good for the first time in a long time. "And believe me, I expected much." He grinned as the spellmaster cuddled up to his side, still humming from the aftermath of his high.

"It always is." Ethan lied down on the other side of Rory, greeting the blonde's lips with his own. "I don't know why we ever stopped."

"We're earning ourselves more years in hell." Benny smiles against Rory's warm skin.

"Do we care?" Ethan asked, receiving no answer. "Exactly." He caresses Benny's face with one hand, nuzzling absently against the vampire's neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rory agrees, perfectly happy in the threesome's embrace.

"All I know is," Benny chimes in. "I HAVE you two, now. And I'm not letting go." This received wholehearted agreements and a few gentle kisses, as the three eventually drifted off to sleep.

And when Rory's mom came home early, the three were sure as hell lucky that Benny had the common sense and precaution to cast a distracting spell on the small room, keeping his mother from entering. But in these moments, Rory just didn't care. After all, if you're screwing two of your gay best friends, you shouldn't be able to care anyway.

**AN: Not too sure about the ending...**

**So...I've hopefully brightened (or heated up) your day. Do me this honor, and drop me a review! It's not that hard (no pun intended). Tell me you're thoughts. The second chapter should be up sometime in the near future, and sorry this one wasn't that long (these terrible puns). xoxo **

**Also, I'm working on my other stories too, but keep in mind that I have a lot of ideas, and I'm sort of juggling eight of these fics. Check my profile for updates on the stories, since I've already put the summaries up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really hate this chapter. It didn't meet my standards. x| Sorry, the next one'll be better, I hope. **

**_WARNING!_ Immediate gay sex! The story lives up to it's 'M' rating! Homophobes, and or children, shield your eyes! Rory shoots glitter! Just kidding...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rory was having fun preparing Ethan, taking his time, testing the seer's limits...they were going to surpass many of them before their time together was over. And Ethan had always been the most sensitive of the three in that particular area, something the seer didn't like to admit, but both Rory and Benny knew it, and frequently used it to their advantage.

But Ethan also took the lead most nights, giving rather than receiving, but try as he might, he still couldn't stop himself from absolutely melting into the other's touch, and Rory smiled.

"Pssh... just think, E, you were worried today wouldn't go well." He kissed his way up the others back, stopping at the hollow of his neck and his smile widened as he was rewarded only with a soft groan.

"Lay him on his back, Ror." Benny's voice drifted over as he exited the bathroom, toweling his dripping hair. "I want to see the faces he's making." Then, crossing the room to help Rory, the two successfully turned Ethan from all fours to his back. Ethan blushed at the two looking down on him before giving a surprised whimper high in his throat as Rory shifted his fingers inside of him.

"You're adorable." Benny continued, smiling as he moved to kiss the corner of Ethan's moaning mouth.

"He is fucking cute." Rory agreed, sliding his fingers from his lover's channel. "I haven't even touched his prostate yet." It was hard to keep the smirk on his face as Ethan lie in front of him, excited but still blushing, looking absolutely adorable. "He's unbelievably sensitive." And the blonde couldn't resist dropping a little lower, kneeling next to the bed and placing his mouth on Ethan's pretty and still incredible tight entrance. He smiled as Ethan's head dropped back onto the bed with a sweet moan, his hips shaking from Rory's efforts.

As Benny busied Ethan's mouth with his own, Rory brought his fingers up, now dripping with lube, and pushed them inside, first two, and then three as he relished the sounds the brunet was making. He moved his fingers slowly at first, in and out, getting Ethan used to the feeling, and then began spreading his fingers slightly, beginning to stretch his entrance, but discovered that no matter what he did, the ring of muscles never did lose its tightness, and groaned at the thought.

Then, ever so slowly, Rory began angling his fingers upward, searching for the one spot he knew would drive Ethan crazy, and a few strokes later he found it, as was evident when Ethan let out a high pitched whine and his lower abdomen jerked violently.

"Found it." Rory grinned, and felt his own member throb at he watched Ethan push down on his fingers, whimpering when his fingers touched that special spot inside him. He also seen from the corner of his eye the devious spellmaster grin, and latch onto the side of Ethan's neck with his mouth.

"_Mmm_." Ethan moaned. "Fuck..." He glanced down at the vampire smirking between his thighs. "Rory.."

"Maybe if you're lucky." Rory shrugged offhandedly and then removed his fingers, receiving a groan of protest from the submissive boy under him. He climbed up to hover over Ethan, connecting their lips and securing a hand over his hard cock, stroking him steadily as the other panted heavily in the aftermath of his ministrations.

"Come on, E." Rory suddenly got a spark in his eyes, pulling the seer by his his hands to a kneeling position on the bed. "Let's help Benny dry off from his shower." Benny smiled rather sweetly down at Ethan, but with the same gleam in his gaze as he stood up next to the bed.

"Since I only got to cum once last time." Benny said with teasing pout, and all the same, Ethan began gently kissing Benny's lower chest, eventually starting to tentatively lick the few drops of water that clung to the teens skin. Benny sighed in contentment as the seer continued, running his fingers through the brunet's hair to keep himself occupied. He wondered how the shaggy the curls under his fingers could be quite so soft, and entertained himself by tugging gently at the luscious locks, and moaned when Ethan began sucking at the tip of his aching member.

"Uhn..." Benny tipped his head back, breathing deeply as Ethan took more and more of him into his mouth. "You're so good, E." He praised, whining softy as Ethan's tongue slid sensually across his head, again and again. He shuddered when Ethan gave a loud moan around the member in his mouth, and looked down to discover Rory had slid his fingers back inside the seer, and was stroking them in and out of the channel.

"Nuh-uh." Rory scolded playfully, grinning as he watched Ethan begin to pump his own member. "Focus on what's in front of you." Ethan gave a noise of complaint, and Benny seconded Rory's point by pulling his hard pole out of Ethan's hot mouth, making eye contact with the seer before pushing past his lips and again. For the next minute or so, Benny shuddered at Ethan's efforts, enjoying Ethan's moans as they vibrated against his own cock, and especially when Ethan gave a broken moan, nearing his own high. Rory let go of Ethan's arm, and Ethan pulled back, whimpering, and used his now available hand to continue to jerk off his best friend, letting his head tip downwards.

"Ohh...fuck." Ethan moaned out as his lower abdomen began to jerk erotically, and cried out when thick, white liquid became shooting from his dick, coating Rory's hand. As Ethan continued to orgasm, he continued stroking Benny, who, in turn, began to reach his own high, coming undone by the sexy display in front of him.

"I'm coming, E." Benny managed.

"Come all over me, Benny." Ethan whimpered, still coming back from the effects of his own orgasm. "Make me messy." With this, all Benny could do was moan as Ethan continued to jerk him off.

Rory then made a show of rather seductively licking Ethan's cum off his hand, and Benny whimpered as his own hot cum began making a mess of Ethan's face. Benny moaned as the waves of pleasure washed over him, and shook when Ethan wrapped his wet lips around his tip, swallowing what continued to shoot out.

"Mmm." Ethan hummed as he was pushed to the bed on all fours, already half-hard again. "Fuck! _Ah_!" Ethan cried out as someone slipped their fingers inside his channel, slick with lube.

"Your going to come again, soon." He heard Rory's devious voice, and then felt soft lips on his testicles, causing him to very nearly come undone for the second time, even after climaxing just over a minute ago. "I can feel it." And then those fingers were on his prostate, insistent and taunting, and Ethan buried his face into the sheets below.

Before he had a chance to protest as the fingers were removed, something much larger took their place, tearing a strangled moan from the seer. Glancing back, he saw his best friend looking down at him with lust, and Ethan didn't know what came over him...maybe it was just the hot, sexiness of it all, or maybe it was the fact that his ass was just way too overstimulated already...but he came right then.

"Ooh, fuck." He said in a long moan, shaking as the orgasm crashed through him. It was just as strong as the first, if not stronger, and feeling like he would collapse otherwise, he leant down until his chest was flush against the bed, and let Benny have his sinful way with him.

"I told you he would come." Rory's voice could be heard from somewhere, and Ethan couldn't help but whimper, either in response to Rory, or to Benny, who was suddenly assaulting his sweet-spot vigorously.

"Oh God." Benny groaned. "So fucking hot." He trusted into Ethan ever harder, and began to pant as he felt slick fingers at his own entrance.

"Mmm..give it to me, Rory." He moaned and leant forward just a little more, using Ethan's hips as leverage. Benny enjoyed Rory's fingers, especially as Rory immediately located the other boys spot and began manipulating it. So, as Benny was fucking Ethan, his thrusts quickly became more and more frantic, causing the horny spellmaster to come a mere minute after Rory's fingers had entered him.

"You two are impatient tonight." Rory noted, giving Benny -still shuddering and cursing- a final jab before removing his fingers and simply running his hand over the soft cheeks there. And then, smirking wickedly, he grasped a panting Ethan by the hips, and placed him in his lap, kissing him deeply.

"We can't all have supernatural stamina, Ror." Benny said, scooting over slightly to give them more room.

"Rory." Ethan whined, his breath hitching as the blonde ran the tip of his member over the brunette's velvety entrance. "I don't think I can take much more." This was met with a smack to the ass, and Ethan cried out, but the arousal greatly outweighed the pain.

"I swear, E, these are the bluest ball's I've ever had." Rory grasped Ethan's hips, kissing across his chest and neck. "Watching you two..is so hot, it should be illegal."

"You're going to kill me." Ethan moaned, tilting his head back as Rory sheathed himself inside him. "I'm sweating and I've came two times already, you're going to dehydrate me."

"Shhh." Rory whispered, leaning back, appreciating the shivers and the soft sounds that left Ethan's lips.

"Death by orgasm..." Benny mused, watching his lovers intently, muted hunger in his hazel eyes. "Wouldn't be such a bad way to go."

"Rory!" Ethan whimpered, though now in complete and utter arousal and frustration as he willingly began to ride the blonde teen. "Fuck!" He almost sobbed as Rory's hard cock assaulted his prostate. The friction alone from Rory's cock to his sensitive hole could've caused him to come, but for some reason, it just wasn't happening. And it frustrated Ethan to no end.

"I'm not going to cum again." Ethan whined, burying his face into the vampire's neck. "My ass is so freakin' spent! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He threw his head back, a loud moan falling from his lips, and suddenly there was another hand on his ass, smacking the sensitive skin there, and Ethan cried out. He could just feel that Benny had a cocky grin on his face. "Rory! Fuck!" Ethan shuddered, and he must've been going too slow, because Rory was suddenly pounding up into him, tearing cries from Ethan's lips.

"Still so fucking tight, E." Rory groaned.

"Rory..." Ethan couldn't tell wether his body wanted Rory to stop, or go faster. Benny wasn't helping much either, as he grasped Ethan's hard dick and began painfully stroking him. "Oh, god!" He stilled completely, as a wave of pleasure washed over him, so intense it brought tears to his eyes. Then, as Rory finally released into him, Ethan could feel the hot cum rush out, into his overstimulated channel, and was early pushed over the edge.

"_Please_." Ethan begged, Rory still riding out his own orgasm. "Fuck! I can't take it! It's too much." His voice broke and he swore, as Benny wrapped those soft lips around his cock, and Rory pounded mercilessly, with almost inhuman speed into his willing ass, that no one had ever came so violently. He shook, crying out curses, and at last, three final streams of cum shot from inside between Benny's clenched fist. Thick and hot, the liquid landed on Rory's chest, his hair, his face, and all over Benny's hand.

The seer collapsed, absolutely spent, onto the blonde vampire, who in turn, kissed his forehead. Benny's hands also rubbed up and down the teens shoulders and back, and Ethan hummed in acknowledgement.

"You came." Rory pointed out sleepily. "You _are_ the most sensitive of us three. I love when you get like this."

"Shut up." Ethan barely had the energy to speak. "I'm not going to walk straight for a week." Benny gave a small laugh, as Ethan drifted off to sleep.

"He's going to miss that family dinner." Rory said quietly, kissing the Seer's cheek.

"Oh we'll, I'll cover for him." Benny shrugged. "Doesn't matter...his aunt and uncle are stuck-up homophobes..." Benny made a face. "I wouldn't want him over there anyway."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: Not my best work in this chapter, I'll admit. But the next chapter (surprise!) will actually have a touch of plot. What'd you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! This fic contains: homosexuality, pornographic content, and swearing. In other words, this is a teenage girls's fantasy. You've been warned. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Rory? Why don't you tell Ryan and Ava about your classes?" Benny could hear Rory's mom's voice from his position under the table. He dodged a slight kick from the vampire, and rolled his eyes as Rory answered with forced enthusiasm.

"Uh...I finally got that 'C' up in Geometry." The blonde cleared his throat roughly as Benny begun tugging at his pants, pulling down his zipper. His member was visibly becoming more aroused as Benny stroked it with steady fingers. "I still got an 'F' in Noodles.."

"I think your mom meant to talk about your good grades, there, son." An amused masculine voice said from a couple feet behind the spellmaster. Benny found himself incredibly thankful that the family dinner table was so large.

"Oh." Rory's voice had risen an octave as Benny pulled his throbbing member out from his jeans. "Uh..." He started, but was stopped abruptly as a smiling Benny wrapped a warm, lubricated hand around his length. "Umm..." He cleared his throat again, loudly, and involuntarily bucked slightly into the welcoming grasp. "I have an 'A' in Creative Writing..." Benny felt Rory shrug. "Another A in...Health Occupations."

"Health Oc!" A female voice -not Rory's mom's- spoke brightly. "Our son Kevin has that class back home! When he graduates this year, with four semesters worth of it, he'll be a registered nurse's assistant!"

Rory let out a shaky breath, relieved beyond anything else, as the conversation didn't revolve around him anymore. He scowled as he felt his cock harden painfully, and settled back in his chair.

"How are you even here?" Rory hissed at the general area of his legs, being spread open by the spellmaster.

"Distracting spell." Benny murmured back, and Rory spotted his eyes and teeth, shining in the darkness under the table, his other features well hidden by the tablecloth. "Working pretty well, don't you think?" Suddenly Rory was being swallowed down, and he held back a cry of surprised pleasure.

"Fuck..." Rory chocked out, before covering his mouth and lowering his head, trying to hide his face from his family. "Ohh...fuck." Rory muttered, shifting in his seat, shivering from the hot mouth wrapped around him, sucking lightly. It was clear Benny planned to drag this out for as long as he could.

"Rory, are you okay?" His cousin's wife, Ava asked with a concerned look. Rory blushed bright red, but swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Rory managed a tight grin. "It's just...I don't know." He have a breathy laugh. "I haven't worn these pants in so long...they're kinda tight." It took everything he had not to cry out as Benny gave an amused hum around his length.

"Maybe you should go change?" Ryan spoke up. "Into something more comfortable? We don't want you to feel like you have to dress up every time we visit."

"Besides!" The blonde's mom added. "It's not like we were eating anyway. Ava, didn't you say you had a meeting?"

"Oh...yes! I completely forgot! I'm going to be late!" The woman got up from her seat and Benny heard the sound of dishes clinking around.

"Oh, and Ryan, now would be a good time to run out with me and have a look at that car. It's making a noise you just don't wanna hear..."

Immediately after the doors closed, Rory situated his aching member back inside his pants and pulled Benny from under the table. He sat the spellmaster in his lap so that he was straddling him, and Benny gladly placed his arms around his neck.

"What were you thinking?" Rory demanded, narrowing his eyes at the pleased grin on the other's face.

"I wasn't really thinking." Benny smiled, nuzzling into the other's neck. "I was downloading apps on the way home and I was passing by. I knew your cousins were visiting, but then this porn site advertisement popped up-"

"I should've guessed." Rory wanted to roll his eyes. "You can get a boner watching Ethan walk around."

"Or looking at your house." Benny blushed, and this time Rory laughed. Benny's face was still red, but he leant down and placed his lips on the vampires pale skin. Admiring the feel of it, he sucked lightly, taking his time to work on a love bite before whispering hotly, "I'm so hard, Ror."

"I'll take care of that for you." Rory smiled, and enjoyed the purrs the young sorcerer was eliciting as he ran his hands from his thighs to his ass. "Let's call E."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"This isn't cool, Rory." Benny said frantically as he was pushed into his living room. "I'm serious! You're crazy, Ror!"

"You did it to me." Rory smiled as he helped Benny kneel in front of the couch, in his living room. "That was way riskier than anything you'd ever done, Benny."

"This is different!" Benny protested in disbelief. "I had a distracting spell! They weren't gonna catch us!" Benny gently tugged at the cloth binding his wrists together, testing the strength. They were secure. "My _grandma's_ upstairs."

"She'll be up there for a while." Ethan commented, coming to sit on the couch. "I just talked to her. She said not to disturb her."

"Why are you helping him?" Benny whispered furiously. "E! He's crazy!" He whined, but settled for pouting as Rory tugged his pants down to his knees, followed by his boxers. They'd already removed his shirt. Benny fidgeted uncomfortably as Rory poured lube over his ass.

"Please, at least take me to my room!" Benny tried again, and then pressed his lips together as Rory circled his entrance with long fingers before sliding one in. The spellmaster bit his lip and leaned forward onto the couch, chest flush against the fabric as the vampire behind him worked his tight channel. Ethan busied himself by kneelIng next to Benny and leaving a trail of kisses and bites up his shoulders and neck. Finally, as Rory added a second finger and brushed against his spot, he let out a low moan.

"Not so easy not to make noise, is it?" Rory asked, smiling as he kissed up Benny's back, working his fingers into his lovers slick hole.

"Take me to my room." Benny complained. "Before it's too late. She's gonna hear us."

"I'll get us out in time. I'd hear her the second she placed her hand on the doorknob." Rory assured, and then ran a soothing hand over Benny's cheeks while Ethan ran his fingers through the spellmaster's hair.

"Besides, you'll forget all about her in a few minutes." Ethan smiled, and kissed his best friend as Rory added a third finger. Benny moaned deep in his throat, and Ethan's member became impossibly harder. The seer gazed lustily at the withering boy leaning on the couch and commented, "Rory, I think he wants more."

"I think he _needs_ more." Rory leaned down and licked a trail from Benny's testicles to his still-tight entrance, pulling his fingers out, and the brunet trembled, pushing back slightly against his mouth. "But before he makes too much noise.." He trailed off and nodded towards the bag on the floor. Ethan gave Benny another quick kiss before pulling out a long, silky scarf.

"What's that?" Benny asked. "E, what are you gonna do with- ah!" Benny gave a surprised yelp as Rory re-entered his fingers and jabbed his prostate all in the same motion. "Fuck." Benny gasped and allowed Ethan to tie the scarf twice around his head, securing it over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"There we go." Ethan grinned, running a hand affectionately through his friends silky hair. "You can make as much noise as you want now, B." In answer, all Benny could do was whimper, as Rory was running his fingers freely in and out of his channel.

"I bet he could take my whole fist." Rory mused, and pulled his three fingers out, opting to instead tease the hole with the pad of his his thumb. "But I'd rather not stretch him out too much."

"Let me." Ethan said as Rory reached for the lube, and Rory smiled, scooting back to make room for him.

"You're entrance is so pretty, Benny." Ethan murmured, spreading the spellmaster's cheeks wider as he settled in behind him. Benny flushed at his words, and Ethan felt a shiver run through his body. "So tight, and just the prettiest shade of pink. I just wanna get my mouth on it."

"Mmph." Benny gasped as Ethan's tongue suddenly penetrated him, and whimpered. He let out several other sounds of pleasure as Ethan's tongue jabbed in and out of his channel, licking in sloppy circles around it, and then licking back in. After a while, Ethan inserted a couple fingers, and began manipulating his sweet spot. Benny shook and thrust back against the intruding digits, letting out high-pitched, desperate whimpers. When Ethan felt the first tremors of an orgasm beginning, he pulled his fingers out, and leant back.

"All yours, RV." Ethan gave Benny's ass a rub before scooting back on the couch. Rory, who'd been watching the hot display with upmost interest, was jerking off lazily, the tip of his cock leaking with pre-cum.

"About fucking time." Rory said, with no real heat. He'd taken off his clothes while Ethan had been distracted, and now the seer was the only one fully clothed.

"Sorry." Ethan apologized, and kissed Benny's neck in substitute for his mouth. "He's delicious, and so eager." Benny made a sound of frustration, and Rory slapped his sensitive ass, causing him to cry out. Luckily for him, the cloth that covered his mouth muffled it a little. But when Rory continued smacking his ass as he entered him, Benny kept crying out.

"Shh, Benny." Rory hushed him, pounding brutally hard into the willing sorcerer. Benny made no reply but to moan and cry out, his concerns about Grandma hearing them forgotten. After a few minutes, Ethan removed the scarf, and Benny took a few greedy gulps of air through his mouth.

"Fuck!" Benny cried out. "Fuck me! Fuck..me! Oohhh." He let out a long, strangled moan, as his entire body shook with Rory's efforts. The blonde's body was damp with sweat, and he gripped Benny's hips tight as leverage. He moaned at the feeling of Benny's tight body gripping him.

"Benny?" Ethan asked, shifting uncomfortably in his pants. "You're Grandma's not really here. She's out of town for the day."

"I hate you." Benny gasped, though he let out a little laugh. "I should've known. I...I..mmm, screw me, Rory. Oh god." Tears of pleasure had gathered in his eyes, and ran down his face. It was almost too much.

Rory gave a long, loud moan as he felt his orgasm coming on. His hips sped up, and then slowly stilled as his cum shot out into the willing spellmaster's body. Benny moaned lowly, loving the feeling of being filled with his lover's seed.

"Come on, Benny." Rory pulled out and leant down to kiss over Benny's ass lovingly, stroking his fingers in and out at a pace and precision he couldn't quite match with his cock, massaging the brunets prostate.

"Come for Rory, Benny." Ethan urged, and got on his knees, jacking the spellmaster off. "Beg for release. Come all over my hand. After you're sweet cum is all over my hand, I'll let you lick it all off.

"Please!" Benny cried. "Make me cum. Please, it feels so fucking good!"

"Come for me, sweetheart." Rory exclaimed, still pressing kisses to Benny's sensitive ass, still stroking his fingers in and out, jabbing into his swollen sweet spot. Benny cried out as his orgasm wracked through his body, and the other two stroked him through it, drawing every last painful drop of pleasure from his body.

When Benny was coming down from his high, Ethan stuck his fingers in front of his face, and at the Seer's request, he'd licked all the white liquid from his fingers. Then, Benny, panting and spent, had his hands untied and was lied down on the couch. Rory gave him a sweet kiss, and then backed up to kneel behind Ethan, who was now lounging on the floor.

"So, when I ran home earlier." Rory began, running his fingers absently through Ethan's curls. "I was really discussing this whole thing with E. That's how he knew to help me tie you up and such."

"I figured as much." Benny replied, getting into an upright position on the couch. His cock gave a painful twitch as he seen Rory help Ethan pull down his pants, and sit him back down, in front of him. Benny gave a small moan when he seen Rory pull out a vibrator from a pile of clothes.

"So, we were talking -among other things- and I proposed something to E, and he agreed, surprisingly." Rory half-scowled as he took out a few strips of velcro, with soft fabric on the inside. "Though I shouldn't complain. this is the first time one of you has allowed me to do this."

"What's that?" Benny asked, his hazel eyes glazing over with lust as he watched Rory secure the long vibrator to Ethan's hard cock. Rory flicked the switch, and the toy buzzed to life, making Ethan gasp and then moan softly, leaning back against the blonde teen.

"Ethan was feeling kinky today." Rory smiled, flashing yellow eyes, and Benny seen his canine's descend. Ethan moaned again, louder, and Benny saw that pre-cum was already beginning to gather at the tip of his cock. "And I wanted to taste his blood."

With that, Rory sunk his fangs into Ethan's neck.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: So...review? Please? Personally, I think this chapter was sloppily written, as a matter of fact, I think I get sloppier with every chapter I write and I could've done better, but hey, it's a smut fic, right? xD **


End file.
